Soil and groundwater contamination is a time consuming and costly environmental remediation challenge. Contaminants include a wide variety of substances such as naturally occurring and synthetically derived chemicals. Typically, contaminated materials are removed from the site, at great cost, for decontamination elsewhere.
In addition to the cost, disadvantages associated with conventional remediation methods include the duration of the procedure and the disruption of structures located above the groundwater.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system for remediating groundwater that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.